The Unknown Group
by MuChan
Summary: It seems a new group other then the Akatsuki is out there, and now it's starting to make people curious. It's up to Naruto and the others to figure out what's going on and help stop this group before anything else happens.


Well now…out of being bored and not being able to stand this, I decided to write a fan fiction to cure me of such a thing.

I hope you enjoy this very much. I will also have some conversations with the chars if you truly want.

I did not create Naruto, the characters, or anything of information that comes from the manga/anime. I did, however, create the Original Characters and this plot.

Please, enjoy otherwise!

------------------------------

Soft golden rays of the sun fell angelically down to the earth below as gentle winds blew through the trees outside of the walls that belonged to one of the more famous villages known in the land. This village is known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is a beautiful place filled with strong shinobi and kunoichi alike, as well as the plain citizens that keep the village up and running as well.

Of course, one kunoichi seemed to be busy on this luxurious day. Green colored oculars peered out and around the part of the village she was in while short, pink colored hair was caught in the wind, skimming her face gently enough to cause a tickling sensation to spread across her face, making her automatically reach up and brush the silky locks of hair away from her face.

"Come on…where is he?" huffed a familiar voice to any of the shinobi that resided in this village. "He has to be somewhere…" the voice stated again as she picked up her pace in walking. So annoying, trying to find the bloody boy from her team. It only made it worse that she was missing her training just by looking for him. "Now, if I were him, where would I be right now?" she asked, placing her hand upon her chin, allowing her mind to wander upon the possibilities.

"Of course!" she exclaimed as a bright smile came onto her face, her body turning and heading in the opposite direction she had just come from. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course the shinobi she was looking for had to be in the most obvious place. The Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Oh, how stupid she was for not thinking of it sooner.

Sure enough as she rounded the corner and entered the shop the blonde was sitting upon a stool, a bowel of steaming ramen sitting in front of him. "Naruto! There you are!" she stated, a smile still upon her face as she approached him, soon stopping by his side. "I've been wondering where you were! I should have figured it would be here!" she grumbled, placing a hand upon her head as she heaved a sigh, the smile having disappeared by now. "Don't you know what time it is?" she asked, her left hand going upon her hip, giving the blonde haired boy a dull look.

"Hm?" he stated, lifting his head up from the bowel only to reveal a stream of steaming ramen hanging from his mouth and into the large bowel that was already half empty. A few blinks were made before he looked back to the bowel and slurped up the rest of the ramen, soon placing his chopsticks down and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Oh! Hey, Sakura! When did you get here?" he asked a grin upon his face as he was totally oblivious to what kind of pain this comment would bring him.

Of course, it didn't take long for the woman to glare at him, and with that, she lifted her fist and socking him a good one in the head. "Naruto! You idiot! Weren't you paying attention?!" she yelled, annoyance and frustration creeping into her voice. The glare didn't seem to cease as the boy closed his bright blue hues, streams of tears appearing as he held his head in both hands.

"I'm sorry, Sakura! It's just, I was eating ramen and…and," he stated, trying to explain as Sakura grabbed the back of his shirt and drug him off the stool and upon the ground. "That's no excuse, Naruto! You knew we had plans!" she stated as she continued to drag him along as he struggled to get back to the stand. "I know…but!" he whined, heaving a sigh as he admitted defeat to her in his own way.

Finally standing up after being dragged about ten blocks, Naruto dusted himself off and started to walk alongside with Sakura, who seemed to be quite proud of winning her little argument with Naruto earlier. "So, what exactly are we doing again?" Naruto asked, placing a hand upon the back of his head as he looked ahead of them both, following Sakura as he waited for her response. "Jeeze, Naruto, you and your memory," she stated, shaking her head a bit with a sigh.

"We're going to go train together, remember? You haven't shut up about it for a week!" she said as she placed her hands upon her hips, continuing to walk in the direction of the training grounds. "Oh, yeah…" he stated, laughing like a slight idiot as if he knew that already. How could he forget such a thing as training with Sakura? She was, after all, the prettiest kunoichi he had ever met, and no one could change that, or so he thought.

"So, it'll only just be you and me?" he asked, a hopeful grin upon his face as he looked over towards Sakura. IF it was, then maybe it could be his lucky day and he could steal a kiss from the girl. "Of course not!" she stated, shaking her head a bit. "I invited Ino and Shikamaru to join us and make things more interesting," she stated, smiling a bit towards him. "Besides, Sai is going to be there to help also. Ino and Sai are going to be fighting against us. Shikamaru is going to be on our side," she stated, nodding a few times.

"Oh," Naruto stated, slumping over with an unhappy feeling looming over him as he continued to walk along, soon standing up straight when they reached the training grounds. "Brings back memories, huh?" she stated, a sad look glinting in her eyes as Naruto looked over to her. Anyone could tell who she was thinking of, but it was too painful to speak of. As she felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder, she looked up and gave a smile. "Well, let's not keep them waiting, Naruto!" she stated, receiving a nod from Naruto, soon heading into the training grounds.

Another smile was placed upon Sakura's face as she saw two figures standing under a tree. "Hey!" Sakura called out, grabbing their attention immediately as she jogged over towards the two, Naruto finally reaching them a few seconds later. "Hey, Sakura!" the blonde haired woman said as blue eyes closed as she smiled. "Hey to you as well, Naruto!" she added, tilting her head to the side and smiling at the boy.

"Oh! Hey, Ino! Same to you, Shikamaru!" Naruto stated with a grin towards the two as Shikamaru rose his hand in a wave. "Wait…" Sakura stated as she looked around a bit. "Ino, where's Sai at?" she asked, a confused look upon her face while looking over towards her friend. "Oh, that's right! Sai got a mission from Lady Tsunade so he had to go," Ino stated, heaving a sigh of disappointment. Anyone who knew her well knew why, and it seemed to bother Shikamaru a bit.

"Well, not like it could be helped," Shikamaru stated as he heaved a sigh, his eyes closing as he did so. "So troublesome…" he added, all three of them looking over towards him. "Well, that changes things a bit," Sakura stated, placing her hand upon her chin as a thoughtful way, thinking of how to make this training work. "Well…the only way this will make it fair is to have Shikamaru be on Ino's side until Sai shows up or we think we have done enough training," she stated, finding this the only way to make it even.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Ino stated with a smile over towards Shikamaru. "Do you?" she asked, wondering what her teammate would say to her question. "Of course I don't," he stated, finding it annoying that she would ask such a thing. "Well, it's settled then!" Sakura stated happily, a smile going over towards Naruto, who seemed to be bored. "Can we just start training now?" Naruto asked impatiently, getting a glare from Ino and Sakura.

"Jeeze…let's just start before you two kill Naruto," he said in a dull voice as Ino and Sakura looked over towards Shikamaru. "Fine…let the training begin!" Sakura stated, glad to get this started. A few seconds later, Ino and Shikamaru disappeared. Naruto just stared in amazement as they did that. "Wow! They're fast!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…come on, Naruto! Let's go!" she stated, grabbing his shirt and dragging him into a hiding place.

"Ow! That hurt, Sakura!" Naruto stated, getting hit in the head again like earlier. "Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura stated in a harsh whisper to him, but it was too late. Little did Sakura know that Naruto was no longer Naruto, but instead Ino in disguise. "Come on, Sakura, we need to get on the move," Naruto stated as Sakura looked over to him in a nod, both disappearing to confuse Ino and Shikamaru.

Before Sakura could get anywhere further then a few feet, a kunai struck her right cheek, a small slice appearing as she winced slightly. Wait that had come from the direction Naruto had gone. She soon jumped out into the opening, standing firmly on the ground. "Naruto! I found Shikamaru!" she called, which made Naruto jump out, which resulted in a punch to the face and him flying back. Good, her plan had worked. "S-Sakura! What was that for?" he stated, soon getting up as Sakura smirked. "You can't fool me! You're not Naruto!" she stated, pointing at him in a threatening way.

"W-What? Sakura, of course I am!" he called out as he took a few steps back. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" she exclaimed, prepared for anything he would throw at her. "Uh…um…" he stated, trying to think of something to tell Sakura. "I can't think of anything!" he yelled as he grabbed his head in frustration. Why was it so hard to think of something? This only proved that Ino had gone back to her body, which made things even more confusing. But, before anything else was said, a boy appeared between the two.

"Hello…" he stated as he forced a smile towards his two teammates. "Huh? Sai?" Sakura stated, tilting her head to the side as she smiled lightly. "Ino! Shikamaru! Sai is here, come out!" She called as Shikamaru soon appeared, quickly followed by Ino. Of course as Ino appeared, Naruto pointed to her and glared. "You almost had Sakura attack me!" he yelled, Ino scoffing a bit. "Well, duh! We were training!" Ino stated as she placed a hand upon her hip.

Sai gave a slight wave over towards Shikamaru as he gave a forced smile towards Ino. "You did that? Quite impressive, beautiful," he stated, receiving a gleeful smile towards him. "Really, Sai!? Thank you!" she stated happily, her blue hues closing as Shikamaru looked obviously quite jealous. "Either way, Sai, why are you here?" Shikamaru asked, watching the boy from the corner of his eye.

"Oh…yes, about that," he stated in a gentle tone while looking to Sakura and Naruto. "The Hokage has a mission for us. She wants us there right away," Sai stated as Sakura and Naruto gave a look to each other, soon nodding over towards Sai. "We'll see you later, Ino! You too, Shikamaru!" Sakura stated as Naruto waved, both turning and heading after Sai. Before Ino and Shikamaru could say anything, the three were away and out of sight.

"How troublesome…they bring us out here to fight and then leave…" Shikamaru stated as he placed a hand behind his head, closing his eyes as he looked down a bit. "I know, but its okay," Ino stated, looking over towards Shikamaru. "Besides, we can go and get something to eat now!" she exclaimed, nodding a few times as a smile graced her lips. "Sure, sounds good," he stated, heading to where the Dango Shop was, Ino starting to follow.

Of course, without getting that far, Ino stopped and turned, looking at the direction where the wall was as if she were looking through it, her facial expression becoming serious. Something was out there, and she could feel it. It only took a matter of seconds for Shikamaru to realize Ino had stopped and turned, giving her a confused look. "Ino, what are you looking at?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. "I…feel something strange out there," Ino stated, her eyes glued to the wall. "Come on, Ino, it's just your imagination," he stated, turning and heading off again. With that, Ino turned and followed without a word, the feeling not leaving her as she did so. Little did they know that her feeling was right…


End file.
